Brevis ipsa vita est sed malis fit longior
by zacintosh
Summary: This story is set five years after the events in DH and up to the point of this story follow the cannon major Wesley and minor Dumbledore bashing reader beware.
1. Chapter 1 cicatrix manet

_**Authors note:For those of you wondering about my Jasper/Alice Twilight fanfic its on hold for now but hopefully ill be able to get an update up on it soon. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic so plz be gentle but be honest. The title of this story and chapter are Latin if you care for a translation then leave me a review and I'll give it to you.**_

_**Disclaimer: Do I really need to put a disclaimer here cause I'm thanking that if I owned the harry potter characters I wouldn't be sitting here writing this cause I would have put it into the books.**_

_**Summary: This story is set five years after the events in DH and up to the point of this story follow the cannon major Wesley and minor Dumbledore bashing reader beware.**_

_**Brevis ipsa vita est sed malis fit longior**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Cicatrix manet**_

It had been five years since the end of the second war with Tom Riddle and the scars and fear created from that war could still be felt through the wizarding community in Great Britain. We join the boy who lived as he returns from one of his usual trips abroad for his new company that he had started shortly after Tom and his followers had fell. He was walking up the lane to his and Ginny's home carrying a bottle of fire whiskey and a bouquet of flowers like he always did when he would return home from one of his business trips. When he got in side he wasn't surprised that his red headed queen was down stairs so I figured she was upstairs reading so he started walking up the stairs when he finally heard the two voices that where very familiar to him.

"God right there Ron." Came Ginny;s cry's of pure ecstasy. He heard Ron's muffled response but couldn't make it out he stood out side the door listening for about a half hour before he finally opened the door with a half full bottle of fire whiskey in one hand a bouquet of flowers in the other. The two siblings where to busy with each other to notice that he was even standing there or that he even existed for that matter. He just stood there finishing off the bottle of fire whiskey before throwing the bottle at the wall behind the bed. Ron and Ginny both jumped at the sound of the bottle shattering above there heads.

"Shit Hermione what are you doing here?" Ron said as he turned around not even taking the look of shock on his only sister's face. When he was fully turned around and seen that it wasn't an angry Hermione that had thrown the bottle but and extremely angry Harry he quickly jumped up and started backing into the corner of the room.

"It's not what you thank mate." Ron said as his back hit the wall behind him.

"Really? Care to explain what it is then since I'm blind as fuck, cause to me it looks like my wife and her brother have been shagging in OUR bed." He yelled wishing now that he had another bottle of fire whiskey.

"Ok so maybe it is what you thank mate." Ron said still trying to figure out how to get out of this one. Ginny just sit there in the bed knowing better then try to defend her self she had always wanted Harry for his fame anyways never really carrying for who she had to keep her company while Harry was gone. Harry started walking towards Ron when they where standing nose to nose he finally spoke.

"You two should get out of MY HOUSE NOW and if I ever see either of you two again I will kill you." Harry said visibly shaking at this point. Both siblings started to get there clothes when he spoke again.

"No leave your clothes and your wands its not that far to your parents place anyways maybe the cold night air might do the two of you some good." Harry said as he moved to let them out of the room he followed them down stairs and out the front door before he finally sit down at his desk to write to Hermione to inform her of what he had found that night.

Dear Hermione

I hate to be the bearer of bad news as I usually am but I thank you need to be made aware of what I found when I got home tonight. When I came home tonight a couple hours early from my business meeting I found Ginny and Ron in my bed making love. I have thrown them both from my home and have there wands and clothes still here I sent them to there parents home and I will send them there wands back what you do about Ron is up to you but I never wish to see either of them again.

Your Friend,

Harry

When he finished the letter he tied it to the leg of his phoenix and sent it to Hermione and walked down to the local liquor store and bought a bottle of strong Irish whiskey and went back home. After spending several nights in a drunken haze and several letters from Hermione wishing to come see him he finally packed his bags and left leaving everything he didn't need behind him.

_** Ten years later...........**_

Over the years Harry had made quite a name for himself all around the world hunting and killing all manners of dark creatures from werewolves in North and South America to Demons in Asia and Vampires in Europe and Africa. He was again hunting a vampire somewhere in Western Europe he had been on the trail when it had gone cold about two days before so he had doubled back to a small village to warm himself by a fire and drown his sorrows a little more he was almost back to the village when the attack happened. He was on the outskirts of the forest when a cloaked figure approached Harry the figure never spoke a word instead he just jumped on Harry and bite his jugular and sucked a bit of blood form him.

"Now you will become what you have hunted. You will never be able to return to those who love you or to your family but wait you the famous Boy Who Live you have no family. Yes even your story's of the Dark Lord have reached across the channel." The figure said as he turned on the spot and disappeared.

Harry could already feel the disease spreading through him he know he wouldn't be able to stop the turning but he thought he could fight the hunger so he made his way to the inn and got a room and pulled the shades and drew the curtains before casting several silencing and warding charms before he passed out from the pain.

_**Two years later........**_

__He was right he was able to resist the hunger he had to feed though so he broke into blood banks and stole enough blood to keep him alive for a couple of months at a time a couple times at first he took live victims and they always tasted better then the blood from the banks. He had been back in London for a couple of months now and his blood supply was running low but he was hunting again but not to feed or even kill the dark creatures no he was looking for an old friend who had been betrayed twelve years ago with him.

_**Author's Note: I know there are some spelling and grammatical errors if I had a beta they probably wouldn't be there so I need a BETA if anyone wants to volunteer. PLZ review as they are the life blood of a story.**_


	2. Chapter 2 aquila non capit muscas

_**Authors note:A big thank you to the reviews, favorite story adds and the story alerts I got with only the first chapter the name of this chapter is again in Latin if you wish to know the title of the story then ask and I will tell you I'm still looking for a BETA if there are any takers let me know. Now onto the story.**_

_**See chapter one for the disclaimer.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Aquila non capit muscas**_

It had been twelve years since he had last been in London when he had left those many years ago he had thought that it would have been for good but as his work for ten years had took him all around the world he had journeyed to London on more then one occasion. He had been with out blood now for several days and the thirst with in him was growing but the pressing matter at hand is what drove him he know that when he found her and he surely would that if he had not quenched his thirst for blood then he would surely kill the one person he thought would accept him for what he had become. So thus realizing this he turned his attention from her to someone he had wished dead many years ago someone who he had trusted and shared more then his bed with but they had never trusted him that had been made clear the night that he throw her and her brother out he was hunting for Ginny and had found out that she was working as a lady of the night as he had heard them called in America on more then one occasion. It was now a drizzly and cold dark night in London but he knew what streets she preferred so he got a cheap rental car and drove down the streets that he knew he would surely find his Ginny on.

It wasn't until just a little after midnight that he found here in front of the Leaky Cauldron he parked his rental car across the street and sit there in the car with the motor running just watching her he had loved her once upon a time and he probably still did but she had hurt him in a way that would never heal even though he was a vampire it still wouldn't ever heal. After sitting there watching his prey he shut the motor off and got out of the car pulling his hood over his face so she wouldn't be able to see who he was and slowly made his way over to her. When he was close enough to speak to here without revealing who he was to anyone else he spoke directly to her.

"Ginny Wesley I call upon the life debt that you owe me Harry Potter." He said in a flat mono tone voice as he threw the hood off of his face. He could see the fear in her eyes as he did this he knew that she had to pay the life debt even if it meant she would die.

"Come with me cause you really don't want to make a scene in front of anyone out here do you?" Harry said as he lead here to the car and put her in the back seat knowing that she wouldn't be able to get out as he had rigged the door handles to where they would only work from the outside of the car. He got into the front seat and started driving out of London and towards the mansion he had bought just out side of town.

"Harry where have you been for the past two years? No one has heard anything about you for so long that we feared you had been killed." Ginny said leaning over the seat and putting as much sympathy into her voice as she could Harry just laughed at her as he turned down the drive to the mansion he had bought.

"I've been here and there but that don't matter know." Harry said as he pulled the car into the garage that joined up with the house. When the car was parked and turned off he turned around to look at Ginny the thirst for blood he had been feeling for days now showed in his eyes and the fear once again registered in her eyes she was gonna die and she knew it. Harry could tell this even though he could read her mind he didn't need to to know that what he seen in her eyes was pure fear of death.

"No Harry you can't I have children." Ginny said as she sunk into the seat.

"No you don't Ginny." Harry said with a deep booming laughter.

"When did this happen Harry when did you become a vampire?" Ginny asked still sunk into the back seat she was digging around in her pockets for her wand hoping that she would be able to use it against Harry to escape. Harry just laughed reaching into his cloak he pulled out a wand that was not his and looked at Ginny.

"Are we looking for this?" Harry asked her twirling the thin piece of wood in his hand.

"Yes who did you know that and how did you get it from me with out me knowing it?" Ginny asked now truly understanding what she had gotten her self into.

"When I brought you over to the car I took it out of your pocket." Harry said as he snapped the small wand in his hand. With that all hope of her living to see the next day vanished and she knew that. Harry got out of the car and opened the back door pulling Ginny out and into the Garage when he had pulled her out of the car she struggled trying to get away from him but all harry did was laugh as he slung her over his shoulder and carried her to the dungeon in the basement of the mansion. When he had her in the dungeon he placed her against the wall and took two steps backwards away from her she slumped against the wall and was shacking from sobbing. Harry was enjoying himself quit well he had planned this for two days know and knew that she had to do what ever he told her until he said that the life debt was paid in full. A sly smile made it's way across Harry's mouth as he thought and pondered his next move.

"Stand." Harry commanded her she jumped to her feet still shaking from all her sobbing.

"Know you Ginny Wesley owe me Harry Potter a life debt for saving your life in the Chamber of Secret's twenty three years ago." Harry let these words hang in the air as he pondered who exactly he was gonna make her pay for the many mistakes she had made he was extremely thirsty so he didn't thank it would last to long before he would kill her and be done with her.

_**Author's Note: Hate to leave you hanging like this but if I didn't I fear you wouldn't be able to return for the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it I know it isn't as interesting as the first but it sets the sign for a new idea I came up with yesterday. Plz leave your reviews as your opinions count.**_


	3. Chapter 3 is minig a bha an fhirinn sear

_**Author's note:The title of this chapter is not Latin as the previous two chapter's it is Gaelic if you wish to know what it means then message me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. This chapter will contain adult situations of a Dom/Slave nature reader beware.**_

_**Disclaimer- See chapter one for full disclaimer.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Is minig a bha an fhirinn searbh ri h-innse**_

Harry just stood there taking it all in he was gonna have his revenge and it was gonna be survived just the way he liked to serve it and that is ice cold. He let the sight of Ginny standing against the wall sink in he knew she had always liked being the dominating one in the bed room but tonight it was his turn since he had invoked the life debt she owed him she couldn't turn down anything he said and he knew this for a fact. She was shacking her head now knowing that her life was in his hands until he said the life debt ad been paid.

"I acknowledge that I owe you Harry Potter a life debt for saving my life in the Chamber of Secret's twenty-three years ago." Ginny said. Harry just smiled thanking of how much he was going to enjoy this taking one look at Ginny he still felt all the hate and love that he had always felt for her.

"Now that we have the formalities out of the way strip." Harry stated .summoning a thrown like chair out of mid air for him to sit in. He sit down taking in the sight of one of the slutest witches he had ever known strip in front of him like she had done so many times prior. Her body hadn't changed much over the years that had passed since the night he had thrown her and Ron from there home. She still had a body that could make any mortal man stop in his tracks and do a double take and when she was naked she could still there breath away. Harry was no mortal though and this was a sight he had seen on more then one occasion as had most men in London by now Harry figured. When she was standing in front of harry in her full naked glory harry stood up summoning a simple leather collar and connected it to one of the chains on the wall and he put it around Ginny's throat he wouldn't have to drink from her throat to quench his throat though it is where the heaviest blood flow occurs. Harry took a step back after he had attached the collar around her neck and took in the new sight that stood before him he was going to enjoy himself for a while with her why kill her just keep her week long enough to make her feel totally used and in total fear.

Harry stripped his pants off to reveal a raging hard on before taking a set on his throne when he had took his set he pointed at Ginny and then down to his dick and Ginny crawled forward on her hands and knees knowing exactly what Harry wanted. She started sucking his dick with tears running down her cheeks harry just laughed at this and put both hands into her hair grabbing two handfuls and started pumping her mouth along his shaft Harry was getting close to cumming but didn't want to cum just yet so he pulled his dick out of Ginny's mouth with a pop and stood up from his chair and changed it from a chair to a steel table and bent Ginny over the edge of it positioning himself behind her he grabbed both her arms and put them behind her back and slowly entered her ass. He went slowly because with out any form of lubrication the tightness of her ass hurt his cock just a little Ginny was trying to scream now but no words escaped her mouth witch only drove Harry to the edge that much quicker watching and feeling her squirm only made it harder for him not to drain her of all her blood. Harry pumped into her ass for ten minutes or so but to him it didn't seem like it had been that long and to Ginny it stretched out forever no one had ever fucked her ass. As Harry spilled his seed into her tight ass he brought one of her arms up to his mouth and sank his fangs into her wrist drinking in the sweet and warm nectar that poured from her wrist he didn't drain her but instead only drunk what he would need to survive a couple of days. When Harry was satisfied he steeped away from Ginny and put his clothes back on.

"Now we will lay down the rules of how you pay your life debt to me." Harry said to a still sobbing Ginny.

"Firstly this is your room and this is the only room you will ever see until I say that our life debt has been payed. Secondly I am your master and you are my slave anything I say you have to do you do it with out question and not because of the life debt but because your my slave. Thirdly you are to keep that collar on at all times when I am not in here with you the chain will disconnect it's self but when I enter the room it will reconnect itself. Fourth you are to have a butt plug in your ass at all times unless I remove it myself." Harry said handing Ginny a butt plug that was smaller then his dick when she had grabbed it form his hands he healed her wrist and left the room. He stood out side the room having quenched his thirst and satisfied his sexual urges he could return to looking for Hermione and even Ron he figured where he would find one he would surely find the other close by.

_**Author's Note: A little on the short side I know but at least Harry's satisfied and thats what counts right. I'm still looking for a BETA if anyine is interested let me know. Hope you enjoyed this chapter if you did or even if you didn't plz leave a review. Now for anyone looking for a good vampire story I have one for you it's call **_**Night's Knight by Emerian Rich **

**Vampires on a quest for knowledge attempt to create the perfect offspring, but from the shadows an even more demonic evil threatens their immortality.**

Will a powerful mortal named Jespa be the one to save them all?

_**It truly is a good story I myself have read it you can find it at hope you find it as enjoy abel as I did.**_


	4. Chapter 4 aut viam inveniam aut faciam

_**Author's Note: The title of this chapter is gailic ask me and I'll tell you what it means. Thanks for all the reviews and adds this story has received hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: See chapter one for disclaimer.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**aut viam inveniam aut faciam **_

Harry slowly walked back up the stair's from his exchange with Ginny feeling slightly better about his plans for one Ronald Wesley and Hermione Granger he had spent several weeks looking for Hermione when he had stumbled upon the things about Ginny and he had acted on them when the trail on Hermione had ran cold. Know how ever with his thirst quenched he was gonna start looking for Hermione again. Her trail had ended five years after him leaving England and he was unable to find any mention of her with either the muggle government or the magical government except for one mention and that was that one Hermione Granger had witnessed two muggle's murdered by a old supporter of Tom Riddle. Harry found it odd that now that he was dead the wizarding community found it easier to use his true name instead of the one he had fashioned for himself. Harry thought maybe it was time to reveal himself back to the magical community and pay a visit to the minister of magic and see what he could tell Harry about what happened to Hermione after she had witnessed that. Harry figured that with who she was that the ministry had probably put her in a witness protection program and moved her some where else with in there grasp.

So his next step was gonna be a difficult one to do he knew where to find her parents but he didn't know how they would react to him showing up asking questions. He really didn't need to ask them cause he was a mastered Occlumens all he really had to do was cast the spell and he would know everything he wanted to know. He figured he could go visit them in a couple of days for now he needed to see if maybe she had been killed and not reported in the Daily Prophet but maybe it had been reported in one of the muggle papers he was gonna need to go to a library and look through there records to see if that was the case. It was a quarter to five so he needed to get back to the basement before the sun came up and killed him he had spent to many days in his basement by himself to enjoy it. It was one of the downsides to being a vampire he wasn't able to be in the sunlight and he really missed it he had always liked the feel of the sun on his skin but he hadn't been able to enjoy it for two years now. He made his way back down the stairs he had gone up not two hours previous and into his room the room looked just like any other room in the basement except the one Ginny was now being held in the was no windows and there was only one light but Harry didn't need the light his vision and night had improved quite a bit after he had been turned. There was two couches and a antique desk with an antique chair sitting behind it. That was where Harry spent most of his days he had learned some time ago that he didn't need to sleep that much just a couple of hours a day and then he was free to torture himself with his on thoughts about what could have been and about everything that had happened in his past both good and bad. He layed down on the couch that was against the south wall facing the door and fell asleep there letting his dreams come in and out.

_He was standing on the shores of the black lake looking out over it just like he always remembered it looking just like a flat black glass he had never seen the octopus that Hagrid always told them lived in the lake. He slowly walked over to one of the giant trees that was on the outskirts of the forbidden forest but right next to the lake and sit down relaxing in the warm sunshine that filtered through the tree tops. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there under the tree but it was now dark and he could make out a cloaked shape moving through the trees towards him. When the cloaked figure was ten feet away they stopped and looked right at Harry and he felt his scar burn like it had never burned before._

"_Hello Harry. How have you been?" Said the cloaked figure and it was a voice Harry would have recognized any day of his life._

"_I'm good Hermione, How about you? Where have you been I haven't been able to find any records of you?" Harry said._

"_I've been decent and as for where I've been you'll never now cause your looking in all the wrong places." Hermione said to a now confused Harry. She must have remembered that look cause she walked over to him and sit down under the tree Harry had fallen asleep under and Harry joined her under the tree._

"_What do you mean I'm looking in all the wrong places?" Harry asked her._

"_I mean your not looking in the right areas of the Daily Prophet records. I'm not the same person you left behind over twelve years ago Harry I've changed as you have to but my feelings for you have never changed." Hermione said now pulling the hood of her cloak off allowing Harry to look upon her face for the first time in twelve years. She sill had the same bushy brown hair but her eyes where different they weren't the chocolate brown he remembered them being but instead they where blood red. He almost jumped up and ran away when he noticed her eyes but he remembered that's the way his eyes looked just after he had feed._

"_Hermione what has happened to you your eyes are blood red. I've seen that happen to only two people on of them is me __but I'm a vampire and the other was Tom. So which one of us have you took after?" Harry plainly stated._

"_If I was like you would I be hiding from everyone Harry?" Hermione answered his question with another question as she got up and disappeared._

Harry jumped up off the couch with a start that was the first time he had dreamed of Hermione and he had learned that people would communicate to him sub councisly through his dreams so he figured he now had a new lead on Hermione. Harry stood there in front of the couch for several minutes trying to figure out what he was gonna do with this new lead he had no way of going out in the day to look for what he needed now. What he needed was a house elf but dobby had died during the last war with Tom and he wasn't sure if Kreacher was still alive but that was his only choose.

"KREACHER." Harry yelled and with a crack the house elf appeared.

"Yes master Potter." Kreacher said bowing low.

_**Author's Note: Thanks to my BETA for reading through this and looking fo rerrors and what not and of course thank you for reading this much of my story. Plz tell me what you thank of it by leaving a review.**_


	5. urbes constituit aetas, hora dssolvit

_**Authors Note: Sorry it's been so long since the last update folks things have been kinda hectic and I ain't got internet at home anymore so it might be a couple of weeks before my next update if you cant remember what has happened in past chapters go back and re read them. With out anymore delay here's the next chapter hope you enjoy. Plz R&R.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**urbes constituit aetas, hora dissolvit**_

Harry had to use Kreacher to find someone else during the second war with Tom so he figured he could use him this time to find Hermione. Harry slowly stood from his chair behind the desk and walked over to the little creature standing before him. He considered how he was gonna word his orders to Kreacher before he sent him on his way he had given Kreacher orders before that had not been carried out because Harry had not been very clear about them.

"Kreacher do you remember Hermione Granger from when I was in school?" Harry asked Kreacher.

"Yes I do master." Kreacher Replied.

"Do you thank you could locate her and bring her here to me?" Harry asked.

"I believe I can master it will be very difficult considering not even you have been able to find her you being the feared hunter your kind usually are." Kreacher said.

Harry thought on it for a little while finally deciding that sending Kreacher out would be easier to do since he could go out during the day.

"Kreacher I want you to find Hermione and bring her here to me in this very room if I am not in this room I want you to wait here with her and you are not to inform her of where she is going or who you are bringing her to. Do you understand these orders?" Harry said

"Yes master I understand. Bring you the girl and don't let her know where she is or who she is going to be seeing." Kreacher replied.

Harry shook his head in an approving manner and Kreacher left with a resounding pop that when it quit echoing off the walls left the room in a very eerie silence. Harry sit back down in the chair behind his desk thanking maybe he should be Ronald a visit bring him to visit his sister one more time before he died. Harry stood up and started pacing in front of his desk thanking on what his next move would be he didn't know how long it would take Kreacher to find Hermione or how long it would take him to find Ronald. Harry continued pacing back and forth for several more hours thanking about what he would do he knew that Ginny wouldn't be able to satisfy his thirst for very long that he would need someone else to quench it. So he decided to hit some local pubs for that was the easiest way to find out information then using official channels expectantly for what his purpose was. He waited until a quarter to ten and made his way up the stairs and since he still had the rental car from the night before he decided to take it out with him. He drove into the seeder part of London looking for somewhere to park the car he found a parking place a couple blocks away from several pubs. So harry parked the car and started walking to one of the pubs he used to find Ginny.

It was a smaller building with dark bricks on the outside and a single door on the front side upon entering one could barely see due to the lighting being kept on such a low level as well as all the smoke hanging in the air. Harry sit down at the bar and ordered a beer and started looking around for one of his contacts it was hard to tell who was who because most all of the patrons of the pub were hooded cloaks. Harry was about halfway through his beer when a tall hooded figure slide into the bar stool next to Harry and ordered a beer most people wouldn't have noticed but that was a sign for Harry.

"Looking for some new information?" He asked Harry.

"Yeah I'm looking for another one of my old friends this one's named Ronald Weasley calls himself Ron. Got anything of use Mr. Jones?" Harry asked in return.

"Heard something about him but it'll cost yeah mate." Mr Jones said with a slight cough at the end.

"Nothing's free in this world." Harry said as he slide a couple hundred pound notes into the mans hand.

"Him and another Weasley are in the pub across the street both of them with a busty blonde on his arm." Mr Jones said as he got up from his bar stool and downed his beer in one gulp.

"Thanks for the information Mr Jones." Harry said as he took another swig from his beer.

That is what Harry had hoped he would hear but he was hoping that Ron would be alone not with one of his brothers. How should he handle this? He could go over there and surprise them both and take both of them but others would probably get hurt in the processes of getting them outside the pub. Or he could follow Ron home and get him there away from any would be witnesses or any would be hero's. That's what he would do follow Ron home and get him when there wasn't anyone around to hear what got said and what would probably happen. Harry finished his beer and walked out into the cool night air Harry heard the screech of tire's on wet pavement and everything went black.

_**Author's Note: I apologize for any grammatical errors I didn't have time to send it off to my BETA so I only ran it through the spell cheek. So what did you thank of this chapter? Let me now leave a review.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Ultima Ratio

_Authors note: __I'm sorry for making you all wait so long bettween updates. The title of this chapter is in Latin I hope you find it as enjoyable as the last chapters._

_Chapter 6_

_Ultima ratio_

Harry sit up with a start only to find that he had been bound to a chair and couldn't move at all his head was swimming he was trying to remember what had happened before everything went black. He remembered meeting his contact at the bar and walking outside but after that it was all black until just a few minutes ago. The room he was in was pitch black but due to him being a vampire he was able to see very well in the darkness of this room. He looked around trying to figure out where he was but the room wasn't one he was familiar with which meant who ever had managed to capture him wasn't someone who he was familiar with. Harry could hear two voices but he couldn't make out what they where saying but it sounded like they were arguing he could hear the voices getting closer to where he was being held hostage and he recognized one of the voices. The voice he recognized was the voice of Ronald Weasley, so the little weasel had caught on to him before he had got him Harry thought quietly to himself. He could hear locks opening up now and a door opening and someone walking down steps but Harry still couldn't see any light so he thought he most be held in a room off of the basement then. Then he heard someone unlock a couple more locks and he heard someone behind him mutter something and he felt his whole body go stiff as a board and then the light flooded into the room around him.

Harry sit there in the chair while two hooded figures cheeked the ropes and knots holding him to the chair, he could smell someone else there outside of his view but couldn't recognize the smell. After the two men, or women as they smelled to Harry, finished checking the ropes and knots he felt the full body bind being lifted and he turned his head to see who was there that he couldn't see. When he was finally able to look over his shoulder the person had moved to a different location in the room and Harry was having a difficult time locating them.

"Hello Harry my dear old mate. How have you been?" Came the voice of Ronald Weasley. Harry spun his head so he was looking directly in front of himself and he could no see and smell what he had been able to locate.

"I'm doing decently Ron. A lot better then your dear little sister I might add." Harry said with a smile.

At this comment Ron turned a bright shade of red and moved to hit Harry only to be meet by Harry half way through the act. "How the bloody hell did you manage that Potter?" Ron asked with a bewildered look on his face as he say the red in Harry's once emerald green eyes.

"Well the cats out of the bag now huh looks like I have two options of what to do with you Ron.

I can either kill you and everyone here, or I can kill just you?" Harry said as he thought about his options to himself. If he killed Ron and everyone here it would be a hell of a mess to have to clean up and one or two people might escape before he could kill them all. On the other hand he could kill Ron as a warning to the rest of the Weasley family decisions decisions he thought to himself. As he figured out what he was going to do Ron tried making a break for the door and Harry meet him in the door way. Harry picked him up of the ground and through him against the wall opposite from where he stood this action stunned Ron long enough that by the time he Realized what Harry was doing to him it was to late he was unable to make a sound to alert anyone else that would of meet the same untimely fate as he himself had just meet. After draining Ron of all his blood Harry sit him in the chair he had been bound to and tied him to it, Harry then collected his wand and left the house with out alerting anyone else that had been there.

Two days later he got a copy of the Daily Prophet and read the story of how Ronald Weasley had been found in his own home drained of his own blood and tied to a chair in his basement that morning by his ex wife Hermione Granger Weasley. There her name was she was alive now all he had to do was find her or lure her out.

Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter I'm not sure of when the next update will be so this is what I'm going to have to leave you with. Plz leave a review and let me know what you thank of the story so far.


	7. IM BACK

_Authors Note: I will resume working on this story again im sorry about the length of time that ive been away for and will be resuming this story and possibly my other story._


	8. Chapter 7 The Hunter is Hunted

_**Authors Note: I apologize for my long absent from the site but I'm back now and hopefully Ill start being able to get a chapter a week posted, but for now ill let you get to the chapter that you've been waiting for. Plz R&R.**_

_**Disclaimer: See chapter one for full disclaimer.**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**The Hunter is Hunted**_

Harry stood there behind his desk starring at the paper still clutched in his hands he had wondered why Ron had been gutsy enough to tie Harry up in the basement and play his little mind game. This was the first solid lead on Hermione that Harry had since the trail had ran dry on her. It was a half hour to sunset and he was feeling a little on the thirsty side so he figured he would go and visit Ginny and deliver the news of her brother to her. As he started to open the door he heard the chain come to life and attach its self to the collar around Ginny's neck, as he entered the room he seen her sitting in a corner still sobbing her eyes out.

"Stand up Ginny." Harry ordered as he shut the door behind himself when he had turned around she was standing before him now looking a little more like she should for what she had become.

"Turn around and bend over spreading your legs as far as you can and spread your cheeks apart." Harry ordered her again and she listened to his orders and did as he said.

"Good so you do know how to listen despite what you pulled all those years ago." Harry said with a light laugh. "Now stand back up and hold your arms out straight wrists up and don't move after you have done this." Harry ordered her with a stern note in his voice. Ginny did so with a slight whimper of disobedience.

"I had a visit with your brother the other day he wasn't as surprised to see me as you where though however." Harry said as he debated on which one of her wrists to use this time to quench his thirst.

"I have the paper here for you to read if you'd like to know the specifics of how our visit ended. It didn't go as he planned on it going however." Harry said as he pulled her left wrist to his mouth and sank his fangs into the soft flesh of her wrists letting the blood run over his tongue and fill his mouth before he stared drinking deeply. After drinking her blood for a couple of minutes he pulled his mouth away from her wrist healed the two puncture wounds and then licked the blood away from her wrist. Her other hand had fallen to her side while he had been drinking and her legs looked a little week from the loss of blood her body had endured because of his last two feedings. He summoned her some food and something to drink and as he handed her the food and the paper he said "I don't need you dead yet you still have your life debt to pay me."

"Thank you for the food master." As he walked out the door she replied.

A half hour later Harry looked at what was left of the house where Ron had thought he could hold Harry hostage and where Hermione had found him dead. The front door had been blown away and was now covered in police caution tape and most of the windows in the front of the house had been blown away. As he made his way into the house he realized that there must have been one hell of a fight because most of the furniture was blown apart and had burn holes from where misaimed jinxes had hit them. As he made his way to the basement the damage increased but when he got to the basement door there was no more damage to be seen other then the door having been blown away as well as most of the stairs. He walked down the stairs into the basement smelling at the air looking for Hermione's scent he could still make out the scent of Ron's dead body the scent of the muggle police and the ministry's auroa's. It took him ten minutes more of sniffing around that basement room before he found a scent that still to this day stopped him in mid-step it smelled of days gone by sitting in a warm summer sun next to a lake that now seemed so distant. He casted an illuminating charm and found something on the back wall that hadn't been there before it was a symbol it contained a white skull with a single letter H in the middle of its forehead surrounded by a black snake eating its self. Harry figured that this symbol had been left by Hermione and had either been missed by the ministry's people or they didn't want everyone thinking that there was another dark witch or wizard on the up rise. Either way Harry didn't much care for why it wasn't in the paper because he had seen it himself extinguishing the charm he headed back out the door and up what was left of the stairs into the cool night air as he followed the scent.

When ever Harry got a block from the house he threw the hood of his cloak up over his head and drew the cloak closer to his body checking as he did so to make sure that his wand was secured where he always carried it even though he didn't have to use it to defend himself anymore. As he rounded the corner onto a different street he heard foot steps and heavy breathing coming from about ten yards or so behind him when the smell reached him it wasn't the scent he had found down in the basement but a more animalistic scent like that of a werewolf or someone that spent a little to much time around animals. The scent reminded him of his old friend Hagrid and of night's sneaking out of the castle down to Hagrid's hut in the middle of the night. He chuckled as the memories washed over him. When he rounded the next corner he jumped up into a tree limp that hung out over the sidewalk and waited for the person following him to walk under it. When the person passed underneath him he dropped off of the tree limp onto the strangers back knocking them down onto the cold ground.

"Who are you?" Harry asked with a snarl as he held the stranger to the ground smelling the stranger's blood fill with fear and adrenaline as they tried fighting to get out of Harrys iron strong grip.

"My name is Bill Weasley and I demand to know who you are." The stranger replied still fighting Harry grip.

"Who do you think I am Bill? Do you think I might know what actually happened to your weak little brother or your whore of a sister?" Harry asked him holding Bill still.

"If you do know what happened to Ron and Ginny then you'd be Harry Potter." Bill's muffled reply came.

"Bingo. Know what would you like to hear? Would you like to hear how I drained your brother of all his blood or would you like to hear how I plan to do the same to Ginny?" Harry asked as the scent of Bill's fears sank into his blood.

"You'll never get away with this Harry all of us Weasley's are onto what you've been doing and I'm not the only one following you tonight." Bills muffled reply came again.

"I doubt that you see I'm not the person you and your family remembers marrying into your family. You see when I found your brother and sister shagging in mine and hers bed I took after a different line of work and well it fully consumed me and turned me into a vampire." Harry said laughing as he turned Bill over onto his back and sank his fangs into his throat silencing Bills scream of terror as he bite into his jugular and drank until he couldn't drink anymore then he just let Bill's blood pour out of the wounds on his neck and pool up on the ground. He didn't even try hiding the body and he figured no one had seen him kill and drink from bill seeing as how most people where at home in bed by this point anyways and he knew none of the other weasels knew what he was doing cause Bill's head had screamed that he was lying when he had told Harry that one. Harry stood up off the ground pulled his wand out and cleaned himself up and continued to follow what he hoped was Hermione's scent.

After following the scent for an hour longer it finally took him to a stand of trees fifty feet from the front door of his mansion which this angered him of course cause that meant that Hermione, if that's who scent he had been following, had been sitting outside his home watching his every move while he was trying to seek her out. He couldn't believe that he had missed this for the last couple of weeks considering what he had became. Harry slowly made his way to his house walking to his office in his basement as he entered the room the scent he had been following hit him like a tidal wave he could hear another heart beat with in the confines of the basement and as he turned on the light he seen a figure sitting in the chair behind his desk with their back to him and a hood over there head.

"Who are you?" Harry snarled through his teeth.

"Well you know me by one name but that person don't exist the same as the person that you were don't exist anymore either from what I've learned from Miss Weasley. Don't worry I didn't kill her I figured that was why you had her in the basement in a dark room." The hooded stranger replied still in the chair behind the desk.

"Well I thank you for that because I do have plans for that little whore." Harry said as he tried moving around the desk so he could see the strangers face but they stood up and moved around the desk still facing away from him.

"Well I seen what you did to her brothers Ron seemed like it was meant to be a message." The stranger said as they turned around and pulled there hood off their head and Harry was left speech less as the bushy brown hair he remembered from his years in school became present.

"Hello Harry did you miss me?" Hermione said as she turned around and her piercing red eyes seemed to look right through Harry.

_**Authors Note: Think you all for returning back to my story I didn't have a beta go through this one however my fiancé did read it and edit it for me. Please leave a review because they are what fuel the creative fires for most writers.**_


	9. Chapter 8 Questions

_**Authors Note: Thanks to the new subscriptions and reviews now that I've said that ill let you get to the story.**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Questions**_

Harry was left speechless as Hermione removed the hood of her cloak from her head and all the questions he had wanted to ask her all those years ago came flooding back to him in only seconds he was trying to sort them out so he could ask her all these questions plus some when she finally spoke.

"So Harry I assume you have questions for me? I already know you do you aren't the only one that has been studying occulmens." Hermione stated matter of fact like as she took a seat on one of the couches in his study.

"Well if your so good at occulmens then you already know what questions I want to ask you but seeing as how you like doing things face to face and with words ill go ahead and ask them." Harry said as he took a seat behind his desk facing the chair towards Hermione. "Well we'll start with the obvious one first. What did you do to your eyes I Remember them being a different color then red?" Harry asked her.

"Well that's a decent place to start though you wanted to start somewhere else. I changed them to red a few years after I left Ronald to show my new roll in the wizarding world." She stated as she crossed her legs and seat back on the couch.

"And what is that new roll Hermione?" Harry said as he also seat back in the chair.

"Well isn't that obvious Harry?" Hermione stated with a slight chuckle.

"I seem to be a little slow on the up take these days Hermione." Harry stated.

"No you're not Harry you already know the answer to that question so I'm not even going to answer that question Harry." Hermione said.

"Ok fair enough Hermione. Then well move onto the next question, what happened to you after I left all those years ago?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Me and Ronald continued for awhile as if nothing had happened it went on for about two months then one night I found out that his sister wasn't the only shacking up with there where other girls to and it seems that Ginny was the one lining them up for him. After that me and him split got a divorce and he moved on however I did not move onto a different fling I knew what I wanted well one of the things anyways." Hermione said as she lightly touched Harry's arm.

"Not now Hermione. Continue your story." Harry said as he pushed her hand away from him.

"Well about two years after you left there was a uprising similar to Toms and I seen a little more then what was supposed to be seen the ministry caught up to them one night. They had been killing muggles and mudblods for awhile at this point and I just happened to be one of the mudbloods that night they had killed the other three mudbloods off before the ministry showed up and killed all of them they didn't bother trying to stun them they just killed them and when they had finished they tried erasing my memory and when they learned that they couldn't they put me into a witness protection program at Azkaban. Some witness protection program it turned out to be I was treated the same as any other person there thankfully to Padfoot I knew of a way out and I got out two years later. At first I just wanted to get them for what they had done to me but that changed when I found out that the ministry was doing it to any witch and wizard that had muggle parents or had been descended from someone with muggle parents. Any one of my first victims I tortured him for hours before he finally cracked and told me that it had been Dumbledore's idea to do this the man that had always said muggles where are friends. You can only imagine the anger I felt when he had told me this I used that anger to use one of the unforgivable curses and killed him. Since then I've been waging a war against the ministry of magic and pure-bloods killing them off, if you hadn't killed Ronald and Bill then they could have counted two more victims to me." Hermione said sitting back on the couch away from Harry.

"Ok. Why did you come here tonight? You've seen what I've become and you know I'm not the same person that told you about Ron all those years ago." Harry said studying Hermione's body language.

"Well to ask for your help for starters I need followers Harry and if I remember correctly you never did much care for the ministry's policy's on anything and with them getting the decedents as well as the mudbloods that means your on the list to or did you forget that about your mom?" Hermione said as a hurt look came across Harry's face at the mention of his mother. She had been a mudblood herself the same as Hermione but Tom had seen to the fact that Harry had never known his mother and father.

"Yes I remember that Hermione." Harry growled at her.

"I didn't think you would forget it. Plus I could use someone of your skill at tracking and killing not to mention your strength and your knowledge of ministry policy." Hermione said walking towards Harry. "Well now that I've answered some of your questions how about we get down to something else I want." Hermione said getting to her knees at Harry's feet.

"Hermione I don't think you fully realize just what I'm into these days, but if you've been talking to Ginny then you probably do know what I'm into . You see turning into a vampire changes more then just your feeding habits, mental strength and physical strength it also changes your sexual urges." Harry said running his fingers through Hermione's hair. "Do you think you could be the submissive little whore that I need coming to my every need?" Harry said grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling her head back.

"Yes." Hermione said as a moan slipped past her lips.

"Well see about that." Harry said releasing his hold on Hermione's hair and as she pulled back from him placing her hands on her neck as thick leather collar attached its self to her neck.

**Authors Note: Thanks for the read please leave a review and let me know what you think of the story so far and a special thank you to my lovely fiancé for checking through this chapter for spelling and grammatical errors. **


End file.
